Jewel of the Seven Dragons
Jewel of the Seven Dragons are a series of Event Quests in Unison League. __TOC__ Event Details Jewel of the Seven Dragons Quests feature a series of Event Quests which have various Special Rules. All Special Rules have in common are prohibiting players from using Unison Attacks that the Element of that Event aren't weak against, reusing of Unison Attacks, and continuing after being defeated. The rewards of these Events are the Dragon Crystals and the Dragon Handlers of their Event's Elements. Jewel of the Seven Dragons Quest List All Jewel of the Seven Dragons Events are available for a limited time only. Availability Period Availability Period (in Unison Time) as of "Return of the Seven Dragons" Event: Background Story Background Stories in order of appearance. Legends tell of many powerful dragons who live throughout the world... Investigate and seek out the help of the seven dragons who hold the power of the jewels. You will first encounter the dragon who holds the power of sapphire. He fights together with a dragon handler, and wields power capable of overwhelming any and all challengers. As the battle takes place deep underwater, you'll also have to fight under various restrictions... Legends tell of many powerful dragons who live throughout the world... Investigate and seek out the help of the seven dragons who hold the power of the jewels. Beyond the deep ocean a dragon who holds the power of amethyst lies in wait. Seek him out in a clock tower shrouded with dark fog. The thick fog will mean that you’ll have to fight with various restrictions... Legends tell of many powerful dragons who live throughout the world... Investigate and seek out the help of the seven dragons who hold the power of the jewels. For your next encounter, a dragon who holds the power of chlorite lies in wait. Seek it out in an isolated land of legend and mystique. The strange atmosphere will mean you’ll have to fight under various restrictions... Legends tell of many powerful dragons who live throughout the world... Investigate and seek out the help of the seven dragons who hold the power of the jewels. For your next encounter, a dragon who holds the power of ruby lies in wait. Seek it out in a scorching land of flames and inferno. The fierce flames will mean that you'll have to fight with various restrictions... Legends tell of many powerful dragons who live throughout the world... Investigate and seek out the help of the seven dragons who hold the power of the jewels. For your next encounter, a dragon who holds the power of pearl lies in wait. Seek it out in a dazzling land bathed in glimmering sunlight. The sun's blinding rays mean that you'll have to fight with various restrictions... Legends tell of many powerful dragons who live throughout the world... Investigate and seek out the help of the seven dragons who hold the power of the jewels. For your next encounter, a dragon who holds the power of sparkling quartz lies in wait. Seek it out in a desolate land shimmering under the light of a million stars. The irregular landscape will mean that you'll have to fight with various restrictions... 世界に強力な力をもった竜が複数いるという……。 調査し、協力を請うは珠玉の力をもつ7人の竜。 愛憎渦巻く不和の地にて、その竜は冒険者を待ち受ける。 通常とは異なる地での戦闘のため、様々な制約のもと戦いを繰り広げることとなる。 此度で、7の竜を巡る旅は終わりを告げる。 はたして冒険者の前に待ち受けるものは――。 External Links * Notices [Event 2018-8-2 Update Shimmering Sapphire Dragon] * Notices [Event 2018-9-13 Dark Amethyst Dragon] * Notices [Event 2018-11-1 Emerald Dragon of Wisdom] * Notices [Event 2018-12-20 Hellfire Ruby Dragon] * Notices [Event 2019-3-22 Glimmering Pearl Dragon] * Notices [Event 2019-4-18 Return of the Seven Dragons] * Notices [Event 2019-5-9 Lapis Lazuli Star Dragon] * Notices [Event 2019-6-27 Beloved Jewel Dragon of Grace] * Notices [Event 2019-7-11 Return of the Seven Dragons] Category:Jewel of the Seven Dragons Quests